


Ex Oriente

by Likimeya



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Gen, Roman Empire, Trier, late antiquity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likimeya/pseuds/Likimeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to their new station in the Belgica, Alexios and his men pass through the Colonia Augusta Treverorum (modern-day Trier), which, in the mid-4th century, was quite a sight to behold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Oriente

 

“Well, bugger me! I used to think of Eboracum as a mighty grand city, but this is something different!” 

Alexios could not help but smile at the sound of such genuine enthusiasm in the voice of his obstinately nonchalant second-in-command. He had to admit, though, that it would take an inhuman amount of dispassion to be unmoved by the sight in front of them.

After weeks of marching their raggedy troop of Wolves along cold wet roads all the way down from the Wall, they had finally reached their temporary destination the night before: the Colonia Augusta Treverorum, where the praetorian prefect of the Gauls would appoint them to their exact station in the woodlands that lay to the east. They had arrived during the second hour of the night; darkness came frustratingly early still at this time of year. Thinking it somewhat silly to strike camp by the side of the busy road a mere three miles from the city, Alexios had pressed on even after the sun had gone down. They had crossed the Mosella long after nightfall and had seen nothing much of the city on their way around it to the military compound on the eastern hills.

The prefect would see them at the fifth hour, which left them with plenty of time to get a good look at this Rome in the North, and maybe even have a good soak in the famous new baths. For a start Alexios had mustered what natural authority he possessed and had talked the officer on watch into letting them climb the fort’s wooden tower to get an overview. 

Once they had set foot on the top, Hilarion had stood thunderstruck and gap-mouthed at the sight that presented itself before them. Alexios himself had seen too many cities of the Empire to count Eboracum among the more impressive places. Yet even he was struck with joyous wonder at the sight of such confident splendour here in the midst of these endless expanses of Frank-infested oak forests.

The sun was just climbing over the crest of the hill at their backs, bathing in its pale first light a city that looked by far more immense than its mere two square miles: a sea of well-kept insulae, of basilicae palatial and public, of porticoes, horrea, temples and churches, theatres and thermae; of bronze statues, gilded statues, marble statues; of newly-cast copper pipes and brass ornaments. The largest buildings had all been so recently erected or redone that their metal hinges, doorknobs and balustrades were still polished and their paint still retained its glossy sheen. Wherever one looked, the crisp spring sunlight was thus reflected back at the viewer as if by a mosaic made of a thousand tiny mirrors. And beyond it all in the distance, the Mosella rounded the picture off like a silver-white frame. ‘Something different’, yes. You could call it that. 

 

“I suppose –”, Hilarion mumbled distractedly, “I suppose it was necessary to brush it up like this. To make it shine a bright light in this place where the darkness is closing in faster every day.”

Thoroughly amused now, Alexios raised his right eyebrow, pointedly slowly. “Why, and it’s made a poet of my centenarius. You are the new Horace, for sure!” 

It gave him no small pleasure to see Hilarion squirm for once. But he recovered with the habitual speed.

“Nah. I’m not such a big one for revering authority figures.” With that, the insolent grin was back again, comfortingly familiar. 

“You know, I did not mind the darkness in the North all that much. It was a rich one. It gave more than it took.” And before his thoughts could settle and dwell on all that had been taken there, Alexios added: “And I’m sorry to break it to you, but your irreverence is a gift that keeps on giving.” 

Grinning at each other, they once more returned to contemplating the sights below them in companionable silence, letting their travel-weary backs be warmed by the sun. Presently Alexios tore his eyes away from the city and turned to inspect the hills behind them, blinking into the brilliant light, breathing in the fresh dewy air that the spring breeze blew in from the lush green forests that stretched away for miles and miles towards the mighty Rhenus, and beyond that to enchanted places known only from tales passed down from soldiers who had died centuries ago. 

“It’s hard to believe, isn’t it”, Hilarion said softly from behind him, “that any major threat could come from a direction where the sun rises so handsomely.”

“Yes”, Alexios answered, even more softly. “Just like last time.”

 

He turned again towards the colonia to take a long hard look at the merry play of light and colour, to commit the sight to memory for the nights to come.

 


End file.
